


The New CEO

by calie15



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to certain circumstances Oliver has to appoint a new CEO and she isn't ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New CEO

“I can’t do this,” she whispered into the mirror. Oliver came up behind her and stared at her reflection. “Oliver…”

“You’ll be fine,” he reassured her and grasped her arms, turning her to face him.

She looked up into his confident face, and found herself wondering if hers looked the total opposite. “I can’t.”

“You can,” he said and and stared down at her, his eyes flickering over everything from her neat updo to the stylish, yet professional dress she wore. Blue. He loved her in blue. “I can’t Felicity, not now, not after everything that’s happened. The least I can do is leave everyone in is capable hands.”

She sighed, momentarily forgetting her fear. “It’s not your fault.” Yet he shook his head, and she knew it wasn’t the time to discuss it.

Moments passed between them and he raised his hand, bringing it to her cheek to ghost his fingers over her skin. The way she leaned into him didn’t dissapoint. Still, after four years, she reacted to him, even if he never gave more then a few simple touches and looks. “Felicity,” he began, stepping forward slowly, again feeling the pull that had been growing slowly, steadily. The door knocked behind him and he stepped away. A brunette opened the door, Felicity’s assistant.

“Ms. Smoak, they’re ready for you.”

Felicity cursed mentally at the interruption and nodded. When the door closed she looked up at Oliver. “I want you there,” she said, but he only smiled down at her, and she knew he wouldn’t at her back this time. “Oliver…” The fear was evident in her voice, fear she’d only reveal to him.

“It’s fine,” he said again, and brushed her hair back. “You have Digg out there. He’ll be standing there, at your back. And when we get this fixed, I’d wager you’ll be so comfortable in your new position you won’t want to give it back.”

“I don’t want to be CEO,” she said again, for what was probably the hundredth time.

“But you’ll do it anyway,” Oliver added, and that time she didn’t argue, only looked up at him pleadingly. Leaning in he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then lowered his head, pressing their foreheads together. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

“I thought it was because you’ve spend the last four years pining after me,” Felicity joked with a small smirk, no longer shy when it came to crossing those little lines with Oliver. They had been doing it to long.

“That too,” he admitted, and immediately he noticed her sober at his response. She opened her mouth to respond, no doubt to question the validity of his statement, but then there was a knock at the door. “Later,” he said and pulled away. After everything, he had little else to lose besides Felicity, and he had no intent of losing that. She nodded in return, recognizing that the important things to attend to at the moment were the shareholders outside the door.

They parted and Felicity made her way towards the door, and with her hand on the knob she turned back to face him. He stared confidentially at her, no smile, just a seriousness about him that told her to go get the job done. It helped. Felicity turned from him and opened the door.


End file.
